


Jak dzieci

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 3 x drabble, 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, POV Elizabeth Weir, ten fandom to zawsze kanon i nie-kanon na raz, torba na głowę i za fandom, weekendowe drabble polska, wielbmy uniwersum
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: John i Rodney - z nimi jak zawsze bez zmian.





	Jak dzieci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Let-s-Face-It-They-re-12-91241442
> 
> 12.09.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> Polecam sobie przejrzeć obrazek :)

Elizabeth zamrugała, ale niestety obraz przed jej oczami nie zmienił się. Powinna była przypuszczać, że dojdzie i do tego.  

Naprawdę zaczynała nie cierpieć tej galaktyki.

\- Czy chcę wiedzieć? - westchnęła.

\- Pan Pułkownik od zapalania żarówek Starożytnych oczywiście musiał dotknąć jednego urządzenia za wiele zanim ja i mój zespół techniczny… - zaczął Rodney wyjątkowo wysokim głosem.

Wyglądał na dziewięciolatka, ale z jego dossier wiedziała, że fizycznie miał przynajmniej dwanaście.

\- Czyli jesteśmy pewni przynajmniej jednego. Intelektualnie was nie zredukowało - stwierdziła, ponieważ to była pewna pociecha.

John spojrzał na nią tak, jakby właśnie odesłała go za karę do pokoju. I naprawdę miała na to ochotę.

 

 

***  
  
  


W zasadzie wiek członków ekspedycji nie był problemem. Nie przyjmowali dzieci, ale w końcu nie mogła odesłać McKaya i Shepparda w takim stanie na Ziemię. Tam nikt by im nie pomógł. Zresztą wątpiła, aby był ktoś bardziej odpowiedni do rozpracowania urządzenia niż McKay.

Rodney zresztą pomimo utraty kilku centymetrów wzrostu terroryzował swój wydział z wdziękiem. Kilka godzin wcześniej była świadkiem tego jak John podciął jednego z marines, który śmiał z niego zażartować, a kiedy byli równi wzrostem spojrzał - mu prosto w oczy i spytał w czym problem.

\- Musimy wrócić na tamtą planetę - poinformowała ją Teyla i Elizabeth mogła tylko westchnąć.

 

***

 

Kiedy John i Rodney pojawili się po ich stronie wrót w swoich dorosłych postaciach, odczuła ulgę. Trajkotanie McKaya dziwnie ją uspokajało, do czego nigdy w życiu, by się nie przyznała publicznie.

\- Urządzenie zadziałało - stwierdziła. - Widzę, że są znów dorośli.

Ronon całkiem wymownie prychnął. McKay właśnie łajał Johna za podkradanie mu jedzenia. Sheppard nie pozostał dłużny i kiedy Rodney nie widział, zabrał jego bezcenne notatki. Była pewna, że jeszcze dzisiaj ich szef departamentu naukowego dostanie załamania nerwowego.

\- To znaczy dorośli na tyle, na ile mogliśmy liczyć - rzuciła, odchrząkując lekko.

Kiedy O’Neill proponował jej tę posadę, nie sądziła, że będzie prowadzić przedszkole.

 


End file.
